


Building Snowmen

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Hermes and Percy build snowmen.
Relationships: Hermes/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 40





	Building Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Hermes knew that Percy wanted to be a normal human. He knew that Percy would turn his back on being a demigod and on the gods themselves if given the chance. Dating Hermes was the opposite of what Percy wanted. Because Hermes was one of the gods and there was nothing normal about dating a god. Not that Percy admitted this in so many words...but Hermes was three thousand years old. He could read between the lines. 

So on occasion, Hermes liked to spoil Percy by doing completely mundane things. Mortal things. Case in point; they were currently building snowmen together. Of course Hermes could magic a whole city of snow people but that wasn’t what Percy wanted. 

Rolling around balls of snow to make bigger balls and then stacking them felt utterly pointless. It was a good - and mystifying - thing that Hermes loved Percy Jackson. There were other things he could be doing and his phone has been vibrating almost nonstop… 

Percy’s sigh drew Hermes from his thoughts. He was giving Hermes a tired and increasingly familiar look. “Alright, you can go.” 

“Go?” Hermes echoed. 

“Yeah. I know you’re bored and I’m wasting your time. So you can go. Not that it matters, but I won’t be upset.” The young man gestured today to the two snowmen they completed. “You’ve fulfilled your obligations for the day.” 

Hermes narrowed his eyes. He knew that this was not actually permission to do as he liked - he didn’t need permission anyway - though Percy would insist it was. Hermes has been in too many relationships with mortals to misstep here. Rather than leave, Hermes closed the distance between himself and Percy. He put his arms around his young lover. 

Percy gave an annoyed huff and half-heartedly tried to push Hermes away. Oh, Hermes had done it now. His boy was upset. 

Hermes held Percy in a grip like steel. “Percy, I may not like doing things in a mundane, mortal way, but I do like spending time with you. The time we spend together isn’t a waste.” Then Hermes kissed Percy’s forehead. 

Percy pouted a moment longer because he was a brat. But soon the expression faded. “So how would you spice up our snowy experience?” 

Hermes considered. He snapped his fingers and the snowmen came to life. They began construction on an igloo. While they did that, Hermes peppered kisses along Percy’s neck, covering every exposed spot with warm kisses. 

Percy shifted and sighed in his arms. He kept one eye on the snowmen and when he realized what they were doing, Percy laughed. “You’re a dog,” he said with a grin. 

“I think you mean god,” Hermes said. He checked to see that the igloo was almost done - thank himself for magic - and gently bit Percy’s neck. “But I’m happy to show you how much of a dog I can be.” 

Percy practically purred. He twisted in Hermes arms to wrap his arms around the god’s neck and draw him down for a lingering kiss.


End file.
